


𝙖 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙗𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙨－𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦

by angelnochu



Series: 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘣𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴ヾ( ์ ω ์ )b [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnochu/pseuds/angelnochu
Summary: its tzuyus birthday and its a messi dont need to explain it any furtheralso this is late lol
Relationships: Chaeyoung/Dahyun/Jeongyeon/Jihyo/Mina/Momo/Nayeon/Sana/Tzuyu (TWICE)
Series: 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘣𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴ヾ( ์ ω ์ )b [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787209
Kudos: 12





	𝙖 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙗𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙨－𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our wonderful babygirl, tzuyu!! (ew i sound like a mom)  
> you bring smiles to our faces, tears to our eyes, and a blessing sound to our ears. Thank you for being who you are and doing what you love. ONCE love you more every day and it will never stop<33 Our love for you and the girls will forever be in our hearts for eternity. You're truly One In a Million, a Masterpiece, a Special Being. ONCE love you to the end of time, tzu. Keep going and doing what you love and you'll make it.  
> We love you❤
> 
> -𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘲𝘴𝘤𝘹𝘯𝘦  
> a once, forever. fighting!

**very serious plan: tzuyu's birthday**

**_kimchi-hyo_ is typing...**

**kimchi-hyo [13:04]**

wait what time was tzu coming back from practice???

**uNNie[13:04]**

um

5?

**kimchi-hyo [13:04]**

ok cool

get your gay ass down here and help me decorate

**uNNie [13:04]**

you know theres other people in this chat right?

also im tired and jeongyeons massaging my legs

c:

**kimchi-hyo [13:04]**

i dont care

get

over

here

now

**tofu [13:05]**

can i help

i wanna be part of it :D

**kimchi-hyo [13:05]**

you wanna plant some secret cameras around the room?

**tofu [13:05]**

oml yes fck yes

**sailor_venus [13:05]**

never knew someone could get so excited to plant cameras

**tofu [13:05]**

me too omg

fuck im sweating

**kimchi-hyo [13:05]**

lets keep it pg guys

dahyunieee get don here and start planting cameras

**tofu [13:05]**

k

where are you

**kimchi-hyo [13:06]**

the living room

**momoring [13:06]**

your weird noodle has arrived

**uNNie [13:06]**

yayyy!!! weird noodle!!!

**cheesekimbap [13:06]**

hai weird noodle

how was your day :3

**momoring [13:06]**

good

i ate noodles

**kimchi-hyo [13:06]**

stop talking about momo being a noodle!

get down here and help me decorate for tzu!

**jeongs [13:06]**

ok

what do you want me to do

**kimchi-hyo [13:07]**

can you and mina bake the cake?

i already bought some cake mix its on the counter

**sailor_venus [13:07]**

honey

no

I may not look like someone who can whip up a bomb ass spaghetti or a fucking cake

but i can

and i will

cmon jeongyeon

**jeongs [13:07]**

ok

**kimchi-hyo [13:07]**

but

have you ever baked a cake from scratch before?

**sailor_venus [13:07]**

no but theres a little thing called the internet?

use your head?

huh?

**kimchi-hyo [13:07]**

im skeptical

just use the cake mix on the counter ok?

you too jeongyeon

**jeongs [13:07]**

ok

**sailor_venus [13:08]**

what?

no!

Jihyo, im baking a mf cake from mf scratch ok?

whether you like it or not.

**uNNie [13:08]**

wait whats happening

i thought we were decorating

**jeongs [13:08]**

im lost

**cheesekimbap [13:08]**

jihyo

i think you need to chill on this whole birthday thing

literally you are sweating

**kimchi-hyo [13:08]**

what

no

i

yes sorry

ok

chae

**bub [13:08]**

wat

**kimchi-hyo [13:08]**

text tzu yeah?

just ask her whats she doing

**bub [13:09]**

practicing

i didn't even have to text her i just know

**momoring [13:09]**

w0AAHh

are you magic???

**tofu [13:09]**

yes momo

chae is magic

**bub [13:09]**

ikr lol

**cheesekimbap [13:09]**

wahhhhh chaeyoungiee!!!

**kimchi-hyo [13:09]**

can you actually text her?

oh and also ask her what her favorite type of cake topper she likes

**uNNie [13:09]**

um 

how many cake toppers do you have?

**sailor_venus [13:09]**

i could swim in them if i wanted to

**uNNie [13:10]**

oh wow ok

**bub [13:10]**

she just said why

what do i say

**kimchi-hyo [13:10]**

you can tell her about the cake just don't spoil the party

**bub [13:10]**

k

**jeongs [13:10]**

jihyo where did you go

**kimchi-hyo [13:10]**

i had to break out the alchohol

im stressing

**bub [13:10]**

she said she wants a yoda one

**kimchi-hyo [13:10]**

baby or normal?

**bub [13:10]**

what do you think

**kimchi-hyo [13:10]**

baby it is then

**uNNie [13:10]**

can the rest of us help decorate the living and dining room

**kimchi-hyo [13:10]**

you mean the entire house?

yes

yes pls

**momoring [13:11]**

what

no

thats s0 much pressure!!11

**cheesekimbap [13:11]**

i agree

what if i trip and fall and DIE?

**kimchi-hyo [13:11]**

thats not gonna happen sana~~~~~

if anything you can just blow up balloons or hang up the streamers

**cheesekimbap [13:11]**

im doing the streamer option

balloons are evil

**momoring [13:11]**

ok ill take the balloon option then.

**kimchi-hyo [13:11]**

alright

see you downstairs

* * *

**chewy [13:13]**

so chae

why is jihyo planning a big suprise party

**chae [13:13]**

what

how do you know that

did sana tell you?

oh no

**chewy [13:14]**

no one told me

i just figured that they would do something like this

but now i know for sure

**chae [13:14]**

you didn't hear anything from me

and when you walk in pls be suprised

jihyo worked very hard on this party

pls~?

**chewy [13:14]**

ofc chaeyoung

i'll act suprised

but i will say this

i may or may not mention that you spoiled it for me

**chae [13:14]**

you evil child

you wouldnt

**chewy [13:15]**

oh i will

just you wait

**chae [13:15]**

i hate you

**chewy [13:15]**

love you too

* * *

**159cm [13:17]**

tzuyu knows

**dahyunie [13:17]**

what

how

WHAT

**159cm [13:17]**

i mean she knows about the party

but I told her to act suprised 

so we good

**dahyunie [13:17]**

CHAE

jihyo worked so hard on this party as did the others

HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SPOIL IT

**159cm [13:18]**

i honestly dont know

she was being weird and riddley and iDK

it just slipped :c

**dahyunie [13:18]**

yeah tzu is like that

she once made me give her the last of my jajangmyeon

shes evil

**159cm [13:18]**

you don't feel bad for me?

**dahyunie [13:18]**

no because you ruined her party

not at all

but i still love you

**159cm [13:18]**

sorry

all my love is for mina and mina only you meanie

goodbye

**dahyunie [13:18]**

what

**_159cm_ has blocked this number**

**dahyunie [13:19]**

what

_**Message not** _ **_ received _ **

* * *

**very serious plan: tzuyu's birthday**

**_kimchi-hyo_ is typing...**

**kimchi-hyo [17:05]**

where is tzuyu

its past 5 already

**jeongs [17:05]**

its literally been 5 minutes

maybe shes staying later?

**sailor_venus [17:05]**

doubt it

chae told me that she'd be here soon

**uNNie [17:06]**

;)

**sailor_venus [17:06]**

ew

**kimchi-hyo [17:06]**

guys!

momo and sana are already down here

get down here for tzuuuu

**bub [17:06]**

fine

**tofu [17:06]**

im eating

**sailor_venus [17:06]**

already?

theres gonna be food at the party

what are you eating

**tofu [17:07]**

noodle

**sailor_venus [17:07]**

gimmie

**kimchi-hyo [17:07]**

Tzuyu texted me

shes walking up the stairs

get the fuck down here or im killing you

**uNNie [17:07]**

holy fuck

**bub [17:07]**

i HAvE saMALL LEGS

**tofu [17:07]**

im bringing my noodles

**sailor_venus [17:07]**

be there in 10

**kimchi-hyo [17:07]**

shut up and get down here

**jeongs [17:08]**

AH

* * *

**wig group, fighting!**

**_yoda_ is typing...**

**yoda [21:32]**

thank you for the party :c

it was great ily <33

**sailor_venus [21:32]**

wow youre being nice

**kimchi-hyo [21:32]**

awwwwww <333

we worked really hard on it

ty ily too c:

**yoda [21:32]**

oh yeah i know that you worked hard

chae told me

**kimchi-hyo [21:33]**

what.

**bub [21:33]**

NONONONONO 

she did the riddle thingy on me :(((((

**tofu [21:33]**

lmaooo

you deserve it 

**bub [21:33]**

snakes

**cheesekimbap [21:33]**

tbh

im suprised momo or me didn't spoil it

and dahyunie

**momoring [21:33]**

ikr?

chaeyoung? really?

**bub [21:34]**

it was an accident :(((

**yoda [21:34]**

was it?

was it really?

**bub [21:34]**

i hate you

**sailor_venus [21:34]**

jihyo is currently processing

oh no

im scared

**uNNie [21:34]**

just say "i love you, jihyo" and she'll be fine

**jeongs [21:34]**

oh and give her one of your gummy smiles

she dies

trust me

**sailor_venus [21:34]**

but

fine

**momoring [21:35]**

happy birthday tzu :')

**yoda [21:35]**

thanks :')

**Author's Note:**

> lmao.


End file.
